You Are My Saviour
by kurazoldyck
Summary: Sora reminisces about the past and reevaluates how much Shiro means to him.


_**A/N : Well, just to let you know, I own neither the story of No Game, No Life nor any of its characters. :3 Also, this is my first time ever writing fanfiction. This was a challenge made by friends of mine, whose names I will not disclose XD Besides that, I would like to apologize if my story sucks and the like and if there are any mistakes. I wrote this with only the knowledge of watching the anime. Apologies too for 'unoriginal-ness' and OOC'ness XDD Well, I'll accept reviews regardless of good or bad :3**_

It was a night like any other. The full moon was out and the stars were shining ever so brightly. They were so dazzling and it was even the time of year where you got to see a lot of constellations. Perfect for stargazing. The only sounds you could hear for miles were the occasional ones made by the cicadas outside.

Nevertheless, Sora was lying in his shared bed with Shiro in the castle, and in the previous King of Elkia's room no less after having been crowned king and queen after defeating Chlammy Zell in that rigged game of chess. No matter how much he tossed and turned on his side, sleep will not claim him whereas Shiro on the other side of the bed had already fallen into a deep slumber after being worn out from the day's activities. Figuring out that more tossing and turning in bed would be futile in helping him sleep, he was just left with his thoughts to himself.

Sora thought about everything he had gone through in life. Thinking back on what he'd experienced in the past , and what was going on now, it all went through his mind so vivdly. Well, it was not surprising with that eidetic memory of his. And so while doing that, Sora started to reevaluate his relationship with Shiro, his forever precious, dear and cute _imouto_ …

 _8 years ago…_

It was that very fateful day that he met her. A little girl of only three who was beating all the adults at chess like a pro no matter how much experience they had. When he neared her, do you know what her first words to him were?

" _You really are empty."_ That's what she thought after all. This little boy who was to be her older brother only told the adults what they wanted to hear and smiled at everyone with a blank, empty smile. Of course, the boy was stunned at the words of this little girl, seven years his junior.

 _This little girl is the real deal. She's different._ And then, the little boy's smile had changed. It was finally genuine, full of pure joy that a ten-year-old's smile should actually have. He bent down and grabbed the little girl's tiny hand, and he beamed at her with that finally radiant smile of his. When she finally looked up at him and they were looking each other eye-to-eye their thoughts were the same.

 _Ah…this boy's eyes have changed colour..,_

 _Ooh…there's finally some colour in her eyes!_

That very day, they had played 20 rounds of chess in a row and they tied. The little girl had finally found someone she enjoyed playing with. _This boy is different. I can tell he's not as smart as me, but because of his ability to read people, he can be unpredictable and catch up._

And this was how Sora and Shiro met for the very first time and how they came to be siblings. Never in their wildest dreams did they think they would have the bond they did now and become inseparable.

…...

For all those years leading up to Sora's meeting with Shiro, life had been so bleak to him. There was no meaning in life to him. Life was depressing and he wished he could just die.

In school, he was practically ostracized by everyone around him. He was smarter than the average person his age and he had enough knowledge to put university lecturers to shame. He could always answer any question being asked by the teacher. He was top in his whole school, and he was eloquent, always knowing what to say to the teachers to get on their good-side. The other kids thought he was being a suck-up and always insulted him, saying he was a coward and such. They talked bad about him behind his back, and they poked fun at him straight to his face. During projects, no one was willing to have him in their groups so he was forced to always do them on his own. Nevertheless, he didn't care. _Let them say what they want. It doesn't matter. Someday karma will come back to bite them in the butt._

And besides that, it didn't help that he was an excellent gamer. Whenever another kid challenged him to a game, he would win without fail. He never thought of ever just going easy on them and let them win. After all, what was the point? It wasn't like he was going to be liked more if they won. So, just to spite them, he would win every time and throw insults at them with a condescending tone.

Unfortunately, this resulted in the bullying getting worse. It even led to physical bullying. As there was only one way out of the school, he had no choice but to cross paths with the other kids targeting him. Whenever they caught sight of him, they would circle around him so he had no choice but to follow. No words of his would suffice to get him out of those situations and so he would always end up in deserted alleyways where he would get battered and beaten by them mercilessly miles away from home. No one was ever there to help him. No matter how much he cried in pain, he could always still stand up and be strong and defiant. He could even at least put up a fight. Once they were done with him though, they would just leave him there to make his way back alone laughing all the way. And so, Sora had no choice but to force himself to get back up again and make his way home all alone in the cold, cold unforgiving night.

Once he got home, his parents wouldn't even so much as make eye contact with or ask where he's been the whole time. Only when they spot the cuts and the bruises do they ask what had gone down while he was out, not in worry for him, but for worry that the parties involved would try and make it an issue plus twist their words about what actually happened. More than that, they never really sat down to actually hear him out on his explanation, and would just jump to their own conclusions and misunderstand everything, thinking it was his fault and his father would beat him senseless despite the injuries he had received earlier while his stepmother would just stand there, watching without even a hint of emotion for him. Of course, his father was smart enough to only kick the places where they could be hidden by his clothes. His stomach area especially, but that was one of the places it hurt the most. Sometimes, he would even use his burning cigarettes on him.

Once his father was satisfied, having Sora in an even worse state than before, his stepmother would then rub even more salt into his wounds by saying harsh things to him like, " _You only got what you deserved, you pathetic child.", "Do you think he will ever be kinder to you? I don't think so. After all, he doesn't love you enough to be gentler.", "I wish you were gone. You're an impediment to my relationship with him."_

Even after all this brutal treatment, Sora still loved his parents. He wanted to try and gain their affection despite how badly they treated him, no matter how many shortcomings they had. Yes, they had many character flaws. Sora's parents were hypocrites. They were always emphasizing on integrity, but Sora knew both of them had flings with other people in secret but he made no move in trying to tell either one. He tried to talk and chat with them with hopes of bonding with them, thinking he could since they were both intellectuals, but they would always brush him off saying, _"Children should just keep quiet and listen to what they're told. Their opinions are unimportant. Not needed."_

Day after day, Sora began to see just how useless it was to even try anymore, and one day he just lost hope altogether. His once sparkling, ruby-red eyes lost all its shine, and turned into a dull red and he never spoke anymore unless he was being talked to or asked a question. But even then, he made his replies as short as possible. From then on, he just decided to coop himself up in his room day in and day out whenever he wasn't at school.

But then after awhile, on his 10th birthday, his parents made an impulsive decision to go somewhere Sora was unaware of and he just followed suit. What he didn't expect was to arrive to the sight an orphanage. And that was when he regained the light in his eyes.

It was all thanks to his meeting with Shiro that he could go on.

 _She became my light. The light that saved me from this ever dark, depressing, bleak world. My saviour._

Since that day, Sora took it upon himself to protect Shiro no matter what. The pure, little girl that wanted to play games with him. Who never got bored of him even if they lost that one time, and the same went for him. Most of all, for loving him unconditionally.

Sora was glad Shiro never got mistreated by their parents since it was always him that their frustrations were directed at. Even so, they wouldn't even dare to lay a hand on her since they were receiving money from her adoption. But if ever the time came where they would try to hurt Shiro, Sora swore he would be there to be her shield.

Even so, Shiro figured out what was happening to him both in school and at home. She was smarter than him after all. Though there was nothing she could do to help, every time he came home battered she was always there waiting by the door no matter how late it was to welcome him and she would try to serve him something warm to eat and make him a drink. Then, she would tuck him into bed and wait for him to fall asleep and make promises to play with him the next day. Sora had no idea what Shiro was thinking. But he was still always grateful to her and loved her even more day by day. Every night before he would fall asleep, he would give her his brightest smile while she in turn would smile down softly at him.

 _Such a sweet smile he gives me every day. It's so endearing. He wants to protect me, I know. He's even told and promised me. He loves me, I'm sure. But instead of me, he is the one that needs protecting. Sure, in terms of physique he is bigger than me. But mentally, I don't think he's much older than me. If only I could help him somehow. How can those terrible students and those adults have the heart to do this to such an adorable kid? So sweet, so kind. I hate them. If I had the power to, I would make them all pay._

With those thoughts in mind, she would stroke his face softly and sleep by his side throughout the night. Hoping the next day would be a better one for her precious Nii…

When their parents upped and left them all of a sudden…

Shiro was honestly really happy. Her precious Nii didn't have to suffer anymore. It was just the two of them in the world. They would look out for each other. Having a source of income was no feat to them either with their genius, since they could do online jobs and such.

For years they lived like this, and Shiro was content. Though they were shut-ins, or NEETs in exact terms, she didn't mind. As long as she got to spend time with her precious Nii.

Then, on the day they had received that very strange email, and beat the challenger in chess, little did they know that their reply to his email after the game would change their lives forever. This world of Disboard, where everything was governed by games, where no killing, war or robbery was allowed, was everything they had wanted. Something that could make them happy. Shiro was not only excited about this herself, but for her Nii who wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He was finally free of the things tying him down.

Sora was finally free. Games were his forte. He was practically thriving in this world where he could do anything he wanted as long as he won any game he was challenged to. And happier because Shiro was with him.

And the events occurring one after the other, that first game of poker he played with that woman at the tavern, meeting Steph for the first time, defeating Chlammy Zell and such, were all such thrilling things for him. He couldn't have asked for anything better.

And that's how he came to be where he was, and after thinking back he started to appreciate his Imouto even more than ever. If meeting his Imouto was the result of all his suffering, it was definitely worth it. When she came into his life, good things kept coming their way and even something as magical and fantastic as being transported to another world happened too. He couldn't have asked for anything more.

Turning over to face Shiro, still soundly asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks.

 _Thank you, Imouto. Because of you, I was able to go through what I did because you were there with me. You saved me. You are like the sun. You shine so brightly. My light in my dark life. You stuck with me through think and thin. For that, I am forever indebted to you. I swear on my life that I will protect you still. Today, tomorrow, forever. For as long as I live. I love you so much._

And with that, sleep overtook him and he drifted off to the land of dreams where he got to see all the things that made him happy.

 _ **A/N : Well, how was it? XD Hopefully this wasn't a waste of your time :3**_


End file.
